militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anthony Dexter
|birth_place = Talmage, Nebraska, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Greeley, Colorado, U.S. |resting_place = Saint Paul's Lutheran Cemetery, Talmage |death_cause = Stroke |nationality = |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1951 - 1999 }} Anthony John "Tony" Dexter (January 19, 1913 – March 27, 2001) was an American actor known for his striking resemblance to silent film hero Rudolph Valentino, whom he portrayed in the 1951 biographic Valentino. Dexter sometimes used the pseudonym Walter Craig. He was known for portraying many real-life characters such as Captain John Smith, Captain William Kidd, Billy the Kid and Christopher Columbus. Biography Born Walter Reinhold Alfred Fleischmann in Nebraska, he earned an athletic scholarship to St. Olaf College in Northfield, Minnesota and later earned a Master of Arts from the University of Iowa.[http://articles.latimes.com/2001/apr/05/local/me-47223 Los Angeles Times obituary] During World War II he served in the U.S. Army's Special Services in England earning the rank of Sergeant.IMDb bio After the war he performed on Broadway productions of The Three Sisters, Ah, Wilderness and The Barretts of Wimpole Street. When preparing a film biography of Rudolph Valentino, Valentino, producer Edward Small chose Dexter for the lead from over 75,000 applicants and 400 screen tests.Groppa, Carlos G. The Tango in the United States: A History McFarland, p. 164 His incredible likeness to Valentino led to a contract with Columbia Pictures, but hampered him in achieving substantial film roles. When Dexter broke his contract with Edward Small due to the producer wanting to use him exclusively in Valentino-type roles, Dexter soon found that other producers wished him to do the same - for less money. He also made three unsuccessful television pilots, two of them swashbucklers.Anthony Dexter profile After his movie career ended, Dexter, now known as Walter Craig, taught high school English, Speech, and Drama classes at Eagle Rock High School (circa 1968-78) in the Los Angeles area.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0186045/bio When he retired from teaching, Mr. Craig moved to Greeley, Colorado, where he lived until his death on March 27, 2001. He is survived by two daughters, Kimberly and Claudia, and four grandchildren.http://www.gildasattic.com/dexterbio.html Filmography *''Valentino'' (1951) as Rudolph Valentino *''The Brigand'' (1952) as Carlos Delargo/King Lorenzo III *''Captain John Smith and Pocahontas'' (1953) as Captain John Smith *''Captain Kidd and the Slave Girl'' (1954) as Captain William Kidd *''The Black Pirates'' (1954) as Dargo *''Fire Maidens of Outer Space'' (1956) as Luther Blair *''He Laughed Last'' (1956) as Dominic Rodriguez *''The Parson and the Outlaw'' (1957) as Billy The Kid *''The Story of Mankind'' (1957) as Christopher Columbus *''The Phantom Planet'' (1961) as Herron *''Three Blondes in His Life'' (1961) as Charlie Walsh *''Married Too Young'' (1962) as Grimes *''Saturday Night Bath in Apple Valley'' (1965) as an Actor *''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' (1967) as Juarez References External links * * * * Homepage *Marsha Hunt on Anthony Dexter Category:1913 births Category:2001 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Male actors from Nebraska Category:St. Olaf College alumni Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:Disease-related deaths in Colorado